Dentada
by Alyx Herts
Summary: Still a stranger to his own body, Harry discovers he has a physical advantage when he becomes the object of male violence. WARNINGS:SLASH,LANGUAGE,RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS,AND MEANY DRACO.
1. Chapter 1

**Dentada**

Summary: Still a stranger to his own body, Harry discovers he has a physical advantage when he becomes the object of male violence.

A/N. Okay this is a crossover with Teeth and Harry Potter. If you have not seen or heard of the movie Teeth I suggest you do. This takes place in the Half Blood Prince

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TEETH or HARRY POTTER. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

CHAPTER 1

It's been boring recently. Ever sense my relatives refused to let me send out Hedwig, going as far as to put a lock on her cage. I've been trying to find things to do besides reading any of my books from school for the second time, but the only thing there is to do is hang out at the local park. That's a place I certainly won't be visiting. Especially with Dudley and his gang terrorizing all the kids brave enough to venture in his territory.

So mostly all I've been doing is the chores around the house. Because my "family" sure won't do it. Well my Aunt Does do some work. Like cook when there's guest (that's when I have to hide). Or when I'm at school she does all of the chores.

So here I am now, sitting at the kitchen table drinking one of the bottles of water that Dudley refused to drink. Although those soft drinks do look refreshing, but if one of those were to go missing I'd be black and blue. Of course I'd probably get away with it if my whale of a cousin didn't keep count of them. I tensed up hearing the front door close. Keeping my eyes focused on the bottle in my hands so I wouldn't have to look at who ever walked in the kitchen.

"Look at me boy, I have some news for you." Uncle Vernon demanded. So much for not having to look at my relatives. Repressing a sigh I peered up at uncle Vernon.

"I don't like seeing you so much in my house. So I've decided to sign you up for a club I'd seen on the local bulletin board." He sneered. Tossing the brochure across the table to land in front of me.

Not liking the smug look on my uncle's face, I reached out to pick it up. Staring at the innocent looking brochure, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. Please oh, please let this be some cruel joke. Looking back up to my uncle to see if maybe, just maybe he wanted to play a prank on me, but all I seen was his face smirking at me.

"Your making me join an abstinence club?" I asked him in disbelieve. Why does he think I'm a virgin? For all he knows I could be a sex demon when I leave for school. Yeah that's not true, but hey how does he know.

"Well seeing as how no one would ever want to touch a freak like you, I knew it would be perfect for you. Plus it was the only free one that would put up with you for hours at a time. They have a meeting every day 'except weekends' at 1:00 PM until 5:00 PM so you will be home in time to start dinner." He said turning around leaving the room before I had a chance to get out of the program.

Maybe I could blow it off it. "Don't even think about skipping the meeting, because they will call if you are absent." My Uncle yelled from the other room.

"Uh why do these things always happen to me?" I moaned into my hands

A/N:Okay peeps, please if you love, or even somewhat enjoyed this, please review.

(=^w^=)


	2. Chapter 2

**DENTADA**

Summary: Still a stranger to his own body, Harry discovers he has a physical advantage when he becomes the object of male violence.

MICROSOFT WORD STARTER IS MY BETA. SO SORRY FOR ANY ~MISTAKES~

A/N. Okay this is a crossover with Teeth and Harry Potter. If you have not seen or heard of the movie Teeth I suggest you do. This takes place in the Half Blood Prince

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TEETH or HARRY POTTER. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

CHAPTER: 2

"Get going before you're late." Uncle Vernon yelled trying to make me leave the house faster for my first meeting at the recreation center for the abstinence program.

"I don't want to see your face until seven tonight." Aunt Petunia sneered at me from the family room where she was fussing over Dudley.

"Yes ma'am, yes sir." I said putting the broom and dust pan away, rushing out the door, gently closing it behind me. I'd be in deep trouble if I were to close it any louder. I reached into my back pocket pulling out the brochure to read the directions to the recreation center that they hold the meetings at.

Walking down the street, I started to read the little map on the back of the slip. "Oh great. I'm going to have to take the bus. There's no way I can walk there in time." Looking at my wrist watch to see if I can make it to the bus stop. With only five minutes to get there I took off running.

By time I got there, the bus was just pulling up. 'Wow, I actually made it on time.' Walking behind the people already getting on the bus, I climbed the stairs and paid the bus driver the money. The bus was pretty much empty so I just picked the seat behind the driver. The driver closed the doors and put the bus in gear and started down the road.

About twenty minutes later the bus pulled up to the bus stop. I was the only one who got out of the bus of course. Seeing as how mostly all the people on the bus were either with their kids or their spouses. I was walking through the parking lot when a Jeep drove by almost hitting me. Luckily I jumped out of the way landing on my side and the person swerved into the other lane.

The driver cut his engine and ran over to me. "Oh my God! I didn't even see you, Are you OK?" The Teenager asked. Pulling me up to my feet and checking me over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I exclaimed, dusting myself off. When I looked up, I realized how close he was. I took a step back and to my horror, I felt my cheeks getting warm. Oh great, I'm blushing in front of my would be killer.

"Are you sure? You kind of took a dove there." He said looking at the place where I was standing before, to the place I jumped to.

My side did fill kind of sore. I lifted the side of my shirt up to reveal an angry red spot that went down my hip and under my pants. "That's probably going to bruise." I sighed dropping my shirt. Looking up I noticed he had a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Sorry about that. My names Tobi by the way." The now known assaulter held out his hand.

I took his hand and shaking it once I let it go. I was a little weary of telling him my name. I mean he did almost run me over, but seeing the innocent look in his brown eyes… WOW he is hot. Wait where'd that come from. I thought I was strait? _Apparently not_. A little voice in my head whispered. Blushing again, I realized I was just staring at him. "M-my name is Harry."

He smiled at me, not knowing what that little gesture did to my heart. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" He pointed to his Jeep that was still illegally parked.

"No thanks. I'm just going over there." I said pointing to the recreation building.

"Really? That's where I'm going." He said looking excited about going to an abstinence club. Why? I'll probably never understand. Maybe he's proud about being a virgin. From what I've heard of from the guys at school, it's certainly not something you want people to know about.

"Cool." That was the only reply that would come to my mind.

"Well, maybe you would like to go in together?" He asked. Giving me that easy smile again, that made my heart flip again.

"Um yeah sure. This is my first time at a place like this." I told him as he started walking back to his Jeep, with me following him.

"Really? This is my first one too. Well my first one in England anyway. I just moved here from Pennsylvania." He got into his Jeep, and patted the passenger seat for me to get in.

Figuring what the hell, I got in his Jeep. He drove closer to the building trying to find a closer parking space. Neither of us bothered to put on our seat belts seeing as how he only drove about ten miles an hour.

"So how long have you been going to these meetings?" I asked checking out his jeep. It looked pretty new.

"A couple of years, but back where I used to live we only had meetings once every month."

"That sounds more reasonable than every day of the week. I mean like do they think we have no lives?" _Yeah, and what were you doing before this? Huh, sitting around in your room and doing chores. Oh yeah you live a fulfilling life._

I decided to ignore the voice again when he parked into a space near the front. Saves me from walking. Merlin I'm lazy.

"Well I think there just trying to reach out to us, and make sure we don't do anything we'd regret." Pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out. I followed his lead and hopped out, literately. His Jeep had to be at least four feet off the ground.

"Yeah, I guess that could be the reason." We started walking towards the building; it looked like a greenhouse with its glass roof, but the walls were made of grayish colored cement. It actually looked kind of nice.

Tobi walked up to the entrance, push the door open and held it open for me. This of course made me I'm not blushing, it's just hot out. Yeah it's just the summer heat; it is kind of toasty out today.

"Thank you Tobi." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." He had a pink tint to his cheeks. It must really be warm out today then huh?

Walking into the building I felt the air conditioner hit me, ah that feels good. Looking around I noticed we weren't the only ones here. Actually there were a lot of kids and teenagers. More than what I thought would show up.

Tobi started leading me to some seats up front. Ah he wants me to sit with him. Stop it harry don't think too much into it, he probably just wants to sit with someone he somewhat knows. He sat down, putting me in the seat next to him.

There was a little stage in the front of the room with billboards around the room that said in big letters "ABSTINENCE – PRETECT YOUR GIFT." With a red plastic ring on the front. It looked like the rings all the other kids were wearing. Even Tobi has one.

"Where do you get that ring?"

"Oh, you get this when you pledge to stay a virgin until your married. You can get one after the meeting." He turned to face me and put his arm on the back of my chair. "That is if you want one?" He asked with a little smile playing at his lips.

"We'll see." Bringing my attention to the front of the room so he wouldn't see my red cheeks, I saw a man setting up a microphone.

"HEM, HEM." Every one grew quite to listen to the speaker. "Thank You." The man smiled. "Now I'm glad to see so many of you back again. I even see some new faces." He looked the crowd over. "For the new members my name is Mr. Gibson."

"Okay let's get this started!" Mr. Gibson yelled, which caused all the kids in the room to start cheering.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`LINE BREAK`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

All the stuff Mr. Gibson said actually got to me. Like, it was something special. Or it shouldn't be given to just anybody. And that I should save myself for marriage.

I had a fun time talking to the other kids, and made friends with a girl and a boy named Gwen and Phil. Mr. Gibson was really excited when I pledged to stay a virgin until I was married. I even got my little ring. Wow I never thought I would someday pledge to stay abstinent until marriage.

I was having such a good time I didn't even realize it was time to go. It was kind of disheartening to have to leave. Although Tobi did offer to give me a ride home, this made me feel a little better. Tobi and I were some of the last to go. When we started down the road you could barely see the sun through the trees.

The ride to my house was quite. I kept on stealing glances at Tobi when I thought he wasn't looking, but he caught me sometimes. He never said anything though, but he did keep smiling.

"All right, is this it?" He asked. Looking up I saw that we were parked in front of my house.

"Yep, this is it. Thanks Tobi for taking me home. I had a lot of fun today." I unbuckled and started to get out of the Jeep.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my arm to stop me from getting out. "I-I was wondering If maybe you wanted to hang out tomorrow before the meeting starts?" He asked with red cheeks.

Is he, is he asking me out on a-a date? "Um I would really, really like to but I promised Phil and Gwen I'd hang out with them tomorrow." But seeing the downtrodden look on his face I just had to do something.

"But maybe we can all hang out tomorrow. I'm sure Gwen and Phil won't mind if you come with us." Hoping it would be ok with my new friends.

"Really? That'd be great!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. That of course made me blush. That's right I admit it, I blushed.

"O-OK I'll see you tomorrow then." I waved goodbye, and started up the drive way backwards.

"Yeah see you tomorrow!" He yelled, pulling off and driving down the road.

Sighing after he left I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I turned around and started up the stairs to the front door that was opened with my uncle standing in the doorway. Oh shit.

"Get up to your room and stay there all night. We have guests coming and I don't want them to see a freak like you. NOW GET GOING!" He yelled in my face, pointing towards my room upstairs.

"Yes sir." Not needing to be told twice, I ran up the stairs and in to my room and closed the door behind me. I took off my clothes and slipped into my night clothes to get more comfortable for the night. Lying in my bed even though it was way too early to be going to sleep I decided to think of these new feelings.

My body had other ideas though. Because as soon as my head hit the pillow I felt my eyelids drooping shut for sleep. Apparently I was more tired than I thought.

I wonder what Tobi is doing. That was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

A/N: SO WHAT'DA THINK WAS IT GOOD, AWSOME, BAD, NOT SO GOOD. I DON'T CARE JUST PLEASE REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS ARE LIKE CANDY TO ME.

(=^w^=)


End file.
